CONFLICT!
by AzNanimechikf4n-jtalam
Summary: well, yyh and cl gangs fall for each others (EX)boyfriends and girlfriends.. wait, yumi goes for yuske, keiko goes for ulrich, jeremy goes for botan, heih and sissiy hook up, then i guess kuwabara and odd are just "BEST FRIENDS"... tentions begin to rise.


: CONFLICT!!! :

by : AzNanimechikf4nJtalam92

A TIED STORY WITH : YU YU HAKUSHO AND CODE LYOKO

"I don't know how exactly how you call a story like this.. its long but Im not quite sure if

its worth it. this is my very first one and I know I have to work on it but just send reviews of how I

should make it better. oh yeah, and plz send suggestions too. don't forget to look at mah

godsister's story! I gotta give mah props to the one who showed me this and encouraged me to

type this storiee... LOVE YA KRISTINE (yuhiruK.A.A.J) ! And also, YOU GO CLARITA (sakuya-a-

sakura) !!! LOVE YA'LL! thanks!" – AzNanimechikf4nJtalam92 (a.k.a. Jurane Talam)

:::::: THERE ARE SOME BAD WORDS BUT NOT A WHOLE LOT:::::

CHAPTER ONE: INTRODUCTION

in the summer "well I guess this is it guys!", yumi announced to her friends with a sad, cold voice. "Yeah I guess it is... But we can see each other sometime or next year's summer when we come back for more evil devil training crap and stuff", yusuke added into the conversation, trying to add a hopeful voice but was too sad to smile. "Everyone going to France aboard now!" the Jim shouted into his speakerphone. "Catcha' later Kuwabara. See you on the flip side!" Odd joyfully said to kuwabara while giving him a high-five. Keiko hated to see Ulrich leaving back for France so soon. She loves yusuke very much but while Ulrich's stay at camp, she felt a little connection between them whenever they met up or hung out. She tried to avoid it but she couldn't help but give him a little kiss before they leave for home. "ULRICH!" Keiko shouted. Ulrich turned around seeing Keiko waving her hands, indicating Ulrich to come down and have a little chat with her for a moment before he leaves. "Jim, can I have a minute please? I need to talk with a friend of mine. she wants to say goodbye for a minute. don't leave without me", Ulrich questioned. "fine, whatever. just be back before I leave" Jim answered. "thanks" Ulrich replied while walking down the steps off the bus... "Ulrich, I need to talk to you before you leave to your country" keiko informed ulrich. "ok. whatcha need?" Ulrich asked keiko suspiciously. "come over here" keiko told him while pulling on his arm and taking him to the inside of her cabin near where the buses parked for pick-up/ drop-off. "ok, since you've been staying here in camp, I felt a little connection between us" keiko admitted "and I feel a little sad that you are already leaving for England so soon." Ulrich thought he felt the same way but then he remembered yumi.. still he couldn't deny that he was kinda attracted to keiko. "I guess I feel the same way about you too" Ulrich confessed "but before we go into deep feelings, we have to ---''. before Ulrich could finish his sentence, he notice keiko began to kiss him!! "EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" Ulrich thought. but just to be polite, Ulrich didn't say anything and just let her do whatever made her feel

better. suddenly, Ulrich started kissing her back! EWEWEWEEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW!!!!!! a few seconds later,(BBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!! the door opened wide) YUMI WAS STANDING IN THE

FRONT OF THE DOOR STARING AT THE COUPLE IN THE ROOM!!!! "u-u-Ulrich! how could you! y-you BITCH!!! I HATE YOU!" yumi shouted. startled, Ulrich took his mouth away from Keiko's. keiko turned around and smiled. tears began flowing down Yumi's cheek. "you can have her! I DONT WANT YOU HERE ANYMORE! I HATE YOU! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" yumi shouted. she shut the door and ran back to the bus crying. "keiko! what's wrong with you?!?!?!" Ulrich screamed at keiko. "nothing.. I just thought you wanted me and now, you have me. so what's the big deal?", keiko answered. "RRRRRR!", Ulrich mumbled in frustration. He ran outside as fast as he could to catch up with yumi. too bad, she was already seated on the bus next to Jeremy. Ulrich waved goodbye to Yusuke and the rest and boarded onto the bus. for the rest of the summer and the beginning of the school year, yumi never ever talked to Ulrich. finally at the end of school, Jeremy helped get Ulrich and yumi back together.

::::::::::::now a year has passed and yumi forgot all the problems from camp.. now the code lyoko gang are part of a foreign exchange program and has been transferred to YUSKE'S SCHOOL!!! CONLFICT BETWEEN GIRLS AND GUYS BEGIN TO RISE... WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW?? WILL THEY STIL BE "FRIENDS FOREVER"? ONE OTHER THING, SISSY CAME ALONG FOR THE CAMPING TRIP, AND IS ALSO IN THE PROGRAM JUST LIKE THEM.. CRAP!:::::::::::::::

NOW : PRESENT

"Shit! another day at this freakin' school! one more year, and I'm outta here!" kuwabara

complained to his friends. "shut up! you've been complaining ever since you came out of your house and walked down the street coming to school with us!" yusuke shouted out at kuwabara, he then slapped kuwabara at the back of his head making him fall out of his seat. "I know this is a stupid remark but I agree with kuwabara. I think we're all pissed because they changed the school name to another one, again.... but this time it's worse. our international soccer team here is going to compete and they don't want to have a sick reputation by the name of their school up on the billboard" Hiei remarked. "I like the school name! its gives us a little zing. I mean, who in the world names their school 'DOMINO HIGH'??? I think its fabulous!" keiko cheered happily. "yeah its really out out of of of the ordinary!" yusuke mumbled sarcastically.

"CLASS!", Ms. Boutte a.k.a. the teacher , told the class quitely. the class didnt settle down

yet. "CLASS CLASS!!!", ms. bouttte called out to the class again. still, the class didnt mind her.

"YA'LL LISTEN UP!!! I CALL THE SHOTS!!! NOW QUIET DOWN!", ms boutte shouted out loud. finally, the class settled down quick. "okay," ms boutte started in a sweet little voice again "there are going to be a couple of new students coming in from England for the foreign exchange program we are sponsoring" ms boutte announced. a few seconds later, the door slowly creaked open. everyone was concentrating on the door knob moving. Quietly, the children came inside and walked near the teacher's desk in front of the class. Yusuke and Keiko's mousth dropped open wide.. they couldn't believe what was in front of their eyes. "class," ms boutte announced again "this is yumi, Jeremy, Ulrich and odd. another student will becoming shortly. okay yumi, where would you like to sit?" "um.." yumi muttered while scanning the class for a seat. Yusuke tried to think fast before yumi sees him. TOO LATE! yumi saw him and tured red. yusuke blushed too. for a second, yusuke thought of a plan to try and sit next to yumi. "okay, who would like to share a seat with yumi since she hasn't found one to her liking?" ms boutte asked th class. yusuke tried out the plan he had in mind. he pushed kuwabara off his seat and raised his hand as fast as he could. "kuwabara, why are you on the floor instead of sitting in your seat?" , ms boutte asked. yusuke answered before kuwabara so that he wouldn't mess up his plan, like always. "u-u-uh.. kuwabara offered his seat to yumi and wanted to sit in the back" yusuke told ms boutte. "so yumi, would you like to accept this offer?", ms. boutte questioned yumi. yumi nodded her head and went towards the seat. kuwabara got up and angrilly walked to back of the classroom."jeremy have you found a seat for you?" me boutte asked facing towards him. "yes ma'am. right over there I guess," Jeremy answered her while pointing to the seat next to keiko. ms boutte nodded her head to let Jeremy nkow that he is allow to sit there. He slowly walk torwards keiko, looked at her, and sat down. "I will never forgive you for what happened at camp last summer", Jeremy told keiko in a bitter voice. "look, im sorry but Ulrich seemed attracted to me.. too bad he cant handle all this here" keiko defended while flipping her hair in a "sexy" way. "odd and Ulrich, where would you like to sit?" ms boutte questioned the rest. "um.. I think i'll sit next to the empty seat next to the window" Ulrich answered quickly, knowing his answer already. Ulrich didn't take his seat yet, he wanted odd to go first. "uh-uh-uh-umm... ms. ---" surprised, odd didnt know his own teacher's name yet.. "um, Ulrich what's our teacher's name again?" odd asked under his voice. "I don't kno. I think it was something like ms. bootay or something", Ulrich answered quietly so that the teacher doesn't suspect anything. "okay, ms. bootay! I found it!", odd shouted out loud. "HaHAHahaHaHaHHAaHaHahahaHaHaH!!!!" the class laughed in unison. "ODD!! TODAY IS THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND ALREADY YOUR MAKING FUN OF THE TEACHER?!?!?!?!?!?" ms boutte hollered out "THAT IS IT!! YOURE NOT GOING TO SIT ANYWHERE! GO TO THE BACK NEXT TO KUWABARA, A.K.A THE DETENTION KING! THIS YEAR, YOU SEEM LIKE THE PERFECT FRIEND JUST FOR HIM!" "wah???" odd mumbled. odd walked back to the room and Ulrich followed to get to his seat too. "WHAT AN AMATURE!", kuwabara teased "I CAN GET MORE

DETENTIONS THAN YOU! I REALLY AM THE DETENTION KING!" odd high-fived kuwabara and sat down. an hour later, the bell rang for lunch. students rushsed out the door and ran down to the cafeteria. Jeremy, odd, yumi and Ulrich were taking their time walking to the cafeteria. once they got there, yumi and Jeremy took out their sack lunches and sat at an empty table near the window. Hiei and the rrest of the gang just looked at them and deciding if they should invite them over to their table, or let them do whatever they want. "hey, why are those guys look at us?", yumi asked Jeremy while looking around, waiting for odd and ulrick. "I don't know... hey! do you think I can use my laptop and check lyoko out?" Jeremy asked with a cheery voice. "well its lunchtime so I think you can" yumi answered, still looking. Jeremy got up and went to the janitor's closet. he opened the laptop and talked to aileita. "Jeremy! im so glad to hear your voice.. xana launched an attack! COME QUICK!" aileita panicked. "CRAP! the factory is in ENGLAND!" Jeremy thought," AILEITA! STAY WHERE YOU ARE IM GOING TO TELL THE GANG AND SEE WHAT WE CAN DO TO GET BACK TO THE FACTORY!" Jeremy commanded. he closed the laptop and ran to the table where yumi was sitting. yumi wasnt sitting there anymore. he turned around to try and find her. she was sitting right next to yusuke and Ulrich. he grabbed the arm of Ulrich and yelled quietly, "ULRICH! XANA LAUNCH AN ATTACK! WE HAVE TO GO TO THE FACTORY BUT THE FACTORY IS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD!"... "hey Jeremy! I have a friend who can fly but I don't know if ya really want to ride!", yusuke suggested. "i'll take it! come'n guys!" Jeremy followed. they left school and it took a few hours rounding the globe but they got there.. just in time before... BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (it's in the next chapter.. but I have school so it will be a while till I get finished with it!!)  
:::::::::::: i know its very corny but i tried.. but anyways, send reviews!:::::::::::::::


End file.
